


7 días para cambiar mi vida

by VirVir



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/pseuds/VirVir
Summary: Kuon solo necesitara 7 días para darse cuenta de que el destino no es tan cruel como él pensaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios.

\- No quiero quedarme aquí - le repito a mi padre por octava o novena vez desde que nos hemos subido al coche – No quiero ir, quiero irme contigo al trabajo.

\- Kuon, ya te lo he dicho, no puedes venir siempre, ademas estoy grabando fuera de la ciudad. Tu tienes que quedarte aquí, vendré a buscarte como muy tarde a las cinco, te lo prometo – me repite otra vez mi padre.

      

Cuando llegamos nuestra conversación se repite dos veces mas, hasta que él me promete que si después de pasar aquí una semana no me gusta, no tendré que volver a venir mas.  

 

Mi nombre es Kuon Hizuri y tengo 4 años. Mis padres son actores reconocidos en todo el mundo y hace poco nos hemos mudado a Japón desde Estados Unidos por la nueva película que están rodando, por eso ahora soy el niño nuevo de la guardería.

Una de las profesoras me lleva hasta la que desde ahora sera mi nueva clase y allí veo a los que serán mis nuevos compañeros.

En cuanto entro se me quedan mirando, pero ninguno es capaz de acercarse a mi, siempre es igual en todas partes. Mi pelo amarillo y mis ojos verdes asustan a la gente y por ello no se me acercan y me catalogan como “raro” o “extranjero”.

Bueno, ya me he acostumbrado a esas miradas y se como tratar con ellas.

Sonrió de esa forma que les gusta a todos, menos a mi, y así mis compañeros parecen relajarse y son atraídos hacia donde estoy por esa falsa sonrisa.

_"La gente es mas fácil de engañar de lo que ellos creen, incluso por un niño de 4 años como yo."_

 


	2. Martes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuon solo necesitara 7 días para darse cuenta de que el destino no es tan cruel como él pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios.

**Disclaimer:** el manga y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

 

\-------------------------------------- OOOOOOOOOOOO--------------------------------------------------

Aunque este es solo mi segundo día aquí, gracias a mi cara amable y sonriente, ya conozco a todos mis compañeros. 

Para empezar esta mi profesor, Takarada – sensei, él es un sujeto muy extraño. Le encantan las obras de teatro y cada día nos cuenta dos o tres historias diferentes e incluso, a veces, se disfraza de los personajes de las obras y las representa para nosotros. También tiene una hija pequeña que, aunque es un año menor que nosotros casi siempre está por aquí, hasta que su profesora viene a buscarla y regaña a Takarada – sensei por no castigarla por ese comportamiento tan desobediente, pero a ninguno nos importa que ella este en nuestra clase.

Su nombre es María y parece una muñeca, es muy amable y buena, y también me parece que se ha encariñado bastante conmigo, ya que cada vez que puede busca mi aprobación, ya sea en un dibujo o en un castillo hecho con piezas de construcción, más que la de su propio padre.

He descubierto que en mi clase hay gente con la que creo que podría llevarme bien, como con un niño con gafas llamado Yukihito Yashiro, que, aunque tiene la extraña habilidad de romper cualquier cosa eléctrica con solo tocarla y de que le encanten los cuentos de príncipes y princesas que cuenta Takarada – sensei, he descubierto que es una buena persona que se preocupa de sus amigos. También hay dos chicas en mi clase que son muy diferentes entre ellas, aunque ambas son muy amigas de María. Una de ellas se llama Jelly Woods y también es extranjera como yo. Le encanta maquillar a los demás y dice que de mayor la llamaran “Bruja” de lo guapas que dejara a las chicas que maquille. Ayer Takarada – sensei la termino castigando por pintar la cara de María con ceras de colores diciendo que eran maquillaje. Ella es muy alegre y aunque estaba castigada volvió a coger las pinturas y comenzó a dibujar, esta vez en una hoja de papel, lo que ella llamo “El maquillaje del futuro”.

Luego hay otra chica, Kanae Kotonami, con la cual aún no he hablado demasiado, ya que parece que no confía mucho en los demás, aunque con Yashiro, María y Jelly se lo pasa realmente bien y hasta se la ve sonreír, a veces.

También hay un chico llamado Reino al cual le encanta asustar a los demás niños de la clase. Le encantan las historias de miedo y de fantasmas, y las va contando por la clase a cualquiera con el que se cruce. Lleva siempre con él una muñeca parecida a un fantasma, vestida con un vestido negro, con el pelo corto y del mismo color que el vestido y un roto a la altura de la frente que parece una cicatriz, y va hablando con ella como si respondiese a las preguntas que la hace.   

Pero como en todos lados, en mi clase también hay gente que no me cae especialmente bien, sobre todo un chico. Él es rubio como yo, aunque creo que el mismo se lo ha pintado, ya que el otro día vi a una profesora regañarle por ello. Le encanta ser el centro de atención en todo momento y en todo lugar. Parece que me odia también ya que intenta competir conmigo en todo lo que hago, aunque yo la mayoría de las veces solo le ignoro, y eso parece enfadarle más aun, cosa que me hace bastante gracia.

Aun no entiendo el por qué Fuwa Sho me desagrada tanto, pero es que no soy capaz de hablar con él ni cinco minutos sin irritarme de verdad.

Aparte de todos ellos, y otros compañeros más de clase con los que no he tratado mucho, Takarada – sensei ha dicho hoy, mientras pasaba lista, el nombre de otra niña a la que aún no conozco y que al parecer no ha podido venir los últimos días a clase porque está enferma.

Hemos terminado de comer, aunque hoy las encargadas del comedor tampoco han conseguido que me coma toda mi comida. Ellas no entienden que para mí comer no es una prioridad, no es necesario y por ello no importa si me salto una o dos comidas al día.

Ahora Takarada – sensei ha bajado las persianas de la clase y ha esparcido colchones y colchonetas por el suelo para que podamos dormir a gusto. Yo cojo mi manta de la mochila, me tumbo en uno de los colchones y me tapo con ella mientras aun pienso en la misteriosa niña que no conozco.

Por ahora sigo pensando que solo me quedan aquí tres días y que después no volveré por aquí, pero

¿Podría ella hacer que cambie de opinión?

Imposible.

 

 _“Mogami Kyoko”_ pienso antes de dormirme al fin.     


	3. Miércoles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuon solo necesitara 7 días para darse cuenta de que el destino no es tan cruel como él pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios.

\- Kuon, cariño ¿Qué quieres de regalo para tu cumpleaños? - me pregunta mi madre de nuevo- si no escoges nada pronto no podremos tenerlo para tu fiesta del domingo y ya sabes lo malo que es tu padre eligiendo regalos al azar - mi madre sonrie pero yo sigo sin responder y sin decir lo que de verdad deseo por mi cumpleaños.

  

_"Quiero a alguien que me entienda"_

 

Ese es mi gran deseo. Quiero mucho a mis padres, y sé que ellos a mí también, pero cuando ellos están fuera trabajando me siento muy solo, con solo 4 años, dentro de unos días ya 5, soy capaz de engañar a todas las personas que conozco respecto a mis sentimientos y a mi forma de ser. Lo deseo, pero no se lo digo, no es algo que se pueda comprar en una tienda, y si mi madre se enterase de la verdad sé que se pondría muy triste.

Así que he decidido dejar de buscar algo que a mi corta edad nunca he tenido.

 

Mi padre vuelve a traerme a la guardería, pero esta vez ya no me quejo y bajo del coche después de despedirme de él. Con este ya me queda un día menos en el que estaré por aquí. Solo dos días más.

Cuando llego a clase me doy cuenta de que hay una cabeza más que ayer, es bastante fácil de reconocer la verdad, ayer no había nadie en mi clase con el pelo naranja.

Esta mañana no estoy demasiado contento y la causa es que no me gusta mi cumpleaños. La gente que viene a mis fiestas son todos adultos que vienen a ver a mis padres, como si esa fuese otra de las tantas reuniones de negocios que tienen, no vienen a verme a mí. Y los niños que aparecen son los hijos de esos adultos que son obligados a venir y a jugar conmigo. Aun así, y porque no quiero que mis padres lo noten y se pongan tristes ya que no es culpa suya, pongo mi mejor sonrisa y lo aguanto.

De nuevo, mi sonrisa falsa no abandona mi cara y voy a saludar a la niña nueva como el caballero que me han enseñado a ser. Cuando me acerco a ella algo en el ambiente cambia. Veo como ella se gira, y esos grandes ojos dorados me miran, y no solo eso, me ven. Con el siguiente paso que doy en su dirección ella retrocede el mismo camino, sigo acercándome y ella alejándose de mí.

 

_“¿Por qué huye de mí?”_

 

Estoy ansioso por saber el porqué de su extraña reacción así que, aun cargado con mi sonrisa perfecta, la arrincono contra la pared hasta que no tiene lugar por el que huir. Noto como tiembla ligeramente y hasta me parece poder ver unas pequeñas y caídas orejas de conejito sobre su cabeza, también temblorosas. Sin duda un efecto secundario por la cantidad de historias contadas por Takarada- sensei. Esta situación es bastante divertida, pero ¿Por qué?  

Aumento mi sonrisa intentando calmar sus nervios, pero tiene el efecto totalmente contrario. 

 

\- Hola, mi nombre es Kuon Hizuri y llegue aquí el Lunes – digo presentándome ante ella de forma educada, tal y como me han enseñado a hacer ante desconocidos. Ella parece recuperar parte de su valor y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, poca gente lo hace y aún menos me mantienen la mirada. A casi nadie, aparte de a mis padres, les suele gustar el color de mis ojos verdes.

\- Mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami, encantada de conocerte – me responde ella también educadamente. Una pequeña arruga surge poco a poco en su frente y aunque se debate con ella misma durante un rato, en el que yo espero y solo la observo intrigado, al final junta de nuevo su valor - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - yo asiento con la cabeza. ¿Porque esta chica hace que me pregunte que será lo próximo que hará o dirá? Ella continúa mirándome a los ojos - ¿Porque estas tan enfadado?

_“¿Enfadado?_

_¿Lo ha notado?_

_Imposible. Habrá sido suerte.”_

 

\- No estoy enfadado, Mogami-san – la respondo aun con mi mejor sonrisa, probando si ha tenido suerte o lo ha notado de verdad.

 

Takarada- sensei entra en clase y nos manada a todos volver a nuestros sitios, pero antes de irme escucho algo sorprendente salir de sus labios.

 

\- Si que lo estas, aunque lo intentes ocultar tras una falsa sonrisa – me dice antes de irse a ocupar su lugar de la clase.

 

_“Lo ha notado, pero ¿Como? Nadie a parte de mis padres lo ha notado, jamás”_

Aun quitando lo anterior, mi día de hoy ha sido toda una novedad. No sé cómo esa niña lo ha logrado, pero ha conseguido de alguna forma que yo me acabe por completo mi plato de comida, sin apenas esfuerzo por su parte y sin resistencia por la mía.

Ella me intriga desde el primer momento en que la vi. Parece llevarse muy bien  con casi todos los niños de la clase, María la adora y la trata como si fuese su hermana mayor, Kanae habla con ella de forma totalmente natural como si se conociesen de toda la vida, Jelly la usa como modelo de sus nuevas creaciones y como musa de muchas de ellas, Reino la persigue para jugar juntos con su muñeca fantasma que a ella no parece asustarla en lo más mínimo y hasta Fuwa Sho la busca para jugar con ella o más bien para molestarla hasta que ella le presta la atención que busca, se enfadan y se ponen a discutir. También es una fiel seguidora de los cuentos de príncipes y princesas que Takarada- sensei cuenta y siempre se sienta en primera fila junto a Yashiro para escucharlas mejor.

Cuando la hora de la siesta llega y toda la clase ya está tumbada en sus colchones y en silencio me descubro a mí mismo pensando una y otra vez en esa chica, en todo lo que he visto de ella, todo lo que ha hecho hoy y también en lo que ha dicho y a quien. Ella es la única que ha descubierto mi secreto hasta el momento, pero...

_“¿Como lo ha hecho?”_         

 

Mis parpados pesan cada vez más, y aun cuando ya he caído dormido aún sigo pensando en la chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos dorados, que ha convertido mi día de hoy en algo digno de recordar por el resto de mi vida.

 


	4. Jueves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuon solo necesitara 7 días para darse cuenta de que el destino no es tan cruel como él pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios.

 

Hoy mi padre, antes de dejarme en la guardería me ha dicho que vendrá a buscarme antes de comer, ya que tienen que rodar las partes exteriores de la película que están haciendo y están lejos de la ciudad, y ya que tanto mi padre como mi madre son los protagonistas de la película y tienen que ir, no podrían venir a recogerme hasta por la noche. Así que antes de irse para rodar vendrán a buscarme y me llevarán con ellos.  

 

Takarada -sensei ha decidido que hoy hagamos algo diferente en clase. Nos ha colocado por parejas para que nos inventemos un cuento o historia y luego se lo leamos a la clase. Según él es para alimentar y ejercitar nuestra imaginación, pero yo creo que es únicamente por su propia satisfacción y entretenimiento.

Como no, a mí me ha tocado junto a la persona más misteriosa de toda la clase, al menos para mí.

 - Buenos días Mogami-san, parece que seremos compañeros por hoy – la saludo como siempre mientras me siento en la silla de al lado suya. Ella me sonríe de la forma más dulce y sincera posible, está muy animada con la idea del cuento y se la nota.

\- Buenos días Hizuri-san – responde a mi saludo, pero en cuanto ella me llama por mi apellido este me suena extraño en sus labios, no sé por qué, pero no me gusta que ella me llame así.

\- ¿Has pensado en algún tema para nuestra historia? - la pregunto, intentando mantener una conversación un poco más larga de las que tenemos normalmente, únicamente al saludarnos o cuando me obliga a comer – si no es así, yo he pensado en una idea que creo que te podría gustar, pero necesito que me ayudes a completarla, si te parece bien.

 

    

 

**_ El príncipe de las hadas _ **

**Érase una vez, en un país muy lejano, había un joven príncipe que estaba muy triste. Él no era apreciado por la gente por quien era en realidad, sino por el poder y las influencias de sus padres, los reyes más buenos y amables de todos los tiempos.**

**Un día mientras acompañaba a los reyes en un asunto oficial del reino, el príncipe se perdió en uno de los bosques que rodeaban al pueblo al cual se dirigía e, intentando dar con la salida, encontró un rio precioso de aguas cristalinas. Junto al rio había una muchacha un poco más joven que él, de unos 16 años, llorando desconsoladamente a la orilla del rio. El príncipe sin saber si debía o no intentar animar a la chica espero entre la maleza del bosque mientras miraba con atención a la triste muchacha. Ella era hermosa, aun con la cara llena de lágrimas, y parecía realmente triste, igual que el príncipe, así que al final decidió mostrarse ante ella. La chica se asustó cuando lo vio aparecer de la nada, pero ni siquiera lo reconoció como príncipe, algo totalmente normal ya que no era el príncipe de su reino. Le confundió con un viajero normal y corriente que se había perdido en su camino hacia el pueblo. Después de secarse las lágrimas, ella se ofreció a acompañarle hasta el pueblo para que no se volviese a perder por el camino.**

**Durante el viaje por el bosque los dos jóvenes hablaron de muchas cosas y se dieron cuenta de que se parecían más de lo que ellos habían creído en un principio y que entendían a la perfección los sentimientos del otro. La muchacha le contó al príncipe el porqué de su tristeza. Su madre, que era una mujer muy exigente, la abandono de niña al no ser lo suficiente buena para ella, dejándola a cargo de una familia vecina suya, los cuales tenían una posada en la que la joven ayudaba y un hijo con el que querían casarla cuando crecieran. Ella le había querido más que a su propia vida, pero el joven la rompió el corazón al huir con otra chica del pueblo hacia la ciudad, abandonándola a ella allí, así que intento olvidarle y lo consiguió, pero él había vuelto al pueblo, y con su regreso, la madre de este y protectora de ella había retomado los planes de boda para que en un futuro conservasen la posada.  Ella no quería ese futuro, aunque tampoco quería defraudar a la mujer que la había acogido y cuidado desde que era pequeña.**

**El príncipe entendía bien a la muchacha, a él también le obligaban a comportarse de cierta forma que no reflejaba como era él en realidad, pero lo hacía y lo aguantaba únicamente para no entristecer a sus padres.**

**El príncipe y la joven se hicieron muy amigos y quedaron en verse todos los días a la orilla del rio en el que se habían conocido.**

**Un día la muchacha llego al punto de encuentro, pero no encontró allí a su mejor amigo y confidente, únicamente encontró una nota y una preciosa piedra morada sobre esta. La nota decía que había tenido que regresar a su reino, pero que como regalo de despedida la había dejado el objeto más preciado que tenía él.  Esa era una piedra mágica del mundo de las hadas, que le habían entregado ellas mismas cuando era pequeño, y que, si la mantenías junto a tu corazón y la agarrabas fuertemente con las manos, la piedra se llevaría, si se lo pedías, todo tu sufrimiento y tristeza. La piedra se lo llevaría y lo guardaría en su interior, transformándolo, en su interior, en parte de ese precioso color morado, coloreando así una piedra antaño transparente.**

**La muchacha guardó la piedra con mucho cuidado, la usa en sus momentos más tristes recordando también a un joven que se la entregó y la mantuvo siempre con ella como un amuleto de buena suerte.**

**Pasaron algunos años, en las cosas cambiaon para ambos.**

**El príncipe no había olvidado ni siquiera por un segundo a la hermosa joven que había ayudado con un solo pedido, o había pedido algo a cambio, con la que había hablado con total normalidad y la que había contado con sus problemas como un hombre, no como un príncipe .**

**La joven por su parte había abandonado su casa y renunciado por completo a su matrimonio concertado con el hijo de su protectora. Había decidido comenzar una nueva vida por su propia cuenta, por lo que decidió ir al reino vecino en busca de trabajo, el cual se encontró en una posición en la que sus jefes, un matrimonio anciano que no tenía hijos, la permitían vivir también .**

**Una tarde cuando la joven regresaba a la posada después de hacer unos recados, chocó con un desconocido, que igual que ella caminaba distraído por la calle. A la muchacha se le cayeron las cosas que se llevaron en las manos, pero el desconocido no solo no lo hizo, sino que incluso lo hizo. Cuando recogió sus cosas volvió a la posada, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que la piedra morada, tan valiosa para ella, había desaparecido. La joven salió rápidamente y volvió sobre sus pasos buscando la piedra mágica hasta que se hizo de noche, pero aún así ella y la luna llena se negaban a dejar la búsqueda de tan precioso objeto.**

**Un rayo de luna fue el que encontró la piedra y su reflejo sobre ella, guio a la joven hasta un arroyo cercano, escondido entre una pequeña arboleda, donde la magnífica piedra descansaba en las manos de un hombre conocido.**

**Después de todos los impedimentos que el destino les dejó para poder estar juntos, y después de años de no haber visto, ambos jóvenes no volvieron a permitir que nada ni nadie los volviera a separar, estando juntos y amándose para siempre jamás. Así que ninguno de los dos volvió a necesitar la piedra morada que poco a poco recobró su color transparente original, ya que ninguno volvió a ser infeliz, no mientras estuviesen juntos al otro.**

\- Chicos, recordad que antes de entregármelo debéis poner los nombres de abajo - nos recuerda Takarada-sensei.

 

Mogami-san se encarga de escribir nuestros nombres antes de entregárselo al profesor. Antes de dárselo me doy cuenta de que ella me ha puesto un nombre nuevo, uno que me gusta mucho más que el mío propio, ya que solo nosotros lo conocemos.

 

 _"Kyoko Mogami y Corn Hizuri"_   


	5. Viernes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuon solo necesitara 7 días para darse cuenta de que el destino no es tan cruel como él pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios.

Mi padre ha vuelto a traerme a este lugar, pero hoy estoy contento de verdad, es un día especial, es mi último día aquí. Sin embargo, no ha habido ningún acontecimiento especial para recordar en este día, solo ha sido un día normal en la guardería.

 

Cuando he llegado a clase un grupo de chicas me estaban esperando en la puerta, según lo que ellas han dicho para ser las primeras en saludarme, a lo que yo he respondido con mi sonrisa patentada de perfecto caballero, mientras Fuwa Sho me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la clase como si quisiese matarme. Al rato, cuando he conseguido escapar de mis autodenominadas “fans”, he ido a saludar a Yashiro el cual estaba hablando con Kanae y con María. Esta última nada más verme ha saltado a mis brazos para que la cogiese y jugase con ella.

Paso la mirada disimuladamente por toda la clase buscando a alguien, hasta que la encuentro hablando con Takarada – sensei. Cuando se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando, ella se sonroja levemente y se despide de nuestro profesor, el cual no pasa ni un segundo solo, ya que en cuanto ella se va Jelly ocupa su lugar y comienza a enseñarle sus nuevas ideas de moda para el maquillaje.   

 

Kyoko, aun con las mejillas coloradas, llega hasta donde nuestro pequeño grupo está reunido, pero antes de que pueda siquiera saludarla llega Fuwa Sho haciendo de las suyas y consiguiendo así que ella se enfade con él y terminen discutiendo. En estos momentos, cuando ella le presta más atención a él que a mí, son cuando yo me enfurezco más de lo que nunca creí que podría estarlo, y en mi cara siempre afable, aparece una sonrisa más brillante y falsa que jamás había aparecido hasta ahora, la cual atrae la atención de todos robándoles suspiros y risitas nerviosas y que solo dos o tres personas saben reconocer como aterradora, convirtiéndome así en el depredador más peligroso de todo el lugar, uno también furioso.      

Las clases pasan y llega la hora de comer, en la cual la atención de Kyoko-chan, solo soy capaz de llamarla así en mis pensamientos, es toda mía, y que, para mantenerla, aunque hoy tengo bastante hambre, me niego a tomar un solo bocado poniendo estúpidas excusas que ella siempre toma en serio, porque es demasiado buena e inocente como para pensar que alguien pudiese engañarla de esa manera tan infantil solo para mantenerla cerca. Es una de las cualidades que más me gusta de ella, pero cuando acabe el día de hoy no volveré a verla en lo que me queda de vida, por eso aprovechare hoy para tenerla solo para mí por unas horas más.       


	6. Sábado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuon solo necesitara 7 días para darse cuenta de que el destino no es tan cruel como él pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios.

 

Hoy es el día anterior a mi cumpleaños, pero ya nadie puede darme un regalo mejor que el que entregaron hace casi dos meses.

 

Fue el día indicado, la hora perfecta, el lugar ideal y la mujer de mis sueños. Fue el día en el que el amor de mi infancia, mi niñez, mi adolescencia, mi madurez, mi vida entera, había dicho que si a convertirse en mi esposa por el resto de nuestros días, delante de todas y cada una de las personas imprescindibles y que queríamos tener con nosotros el día de nuestra boda.     

 

Veinte años después aun conservábamos a alguno de nuestros amigos que nos habían acompañado desde la guardería, y que estaban aquí celebrando este día con nosotros. 

Yashiro y Kanae, después de dos años de relación en los que creían que nadie lo sabía, por fin decidieron hacer público ese secreto a voces y venir juntos a la boda. Jelly apareció colgada del brazo de, un muy juvenil, Takarada -sensei, seguidos por María y su nuevo novio. Un joven compañero de trabajo que sabía a la perfección que como se le ocurriese hacer daño a la más joven de nuestro grupo, se las tendría que ver con todos nosotros y sobre todo con sus tres hermanas mayores, que asustaban más que su propio padre cuando se trata de defender a su hermanita de las maldades del mundo exterior. Reino también había sido invitado, pero se disculpó por su ausencia ya que estaría promocionando su nuevo disco fuera del país y le era imposible regresar a tiempo para la boda, pero prometió invitarnos a cenar a todos nosotros en cuanto volviese al país para celebrarlo.

El que no apareció, aunque Kyoko llevo la invitación a casa de su madre en persona, fue Fuwa Sho. Después de años de jugar con Kyoko y de destrozar su corazón y sus esperanzas de pasar su vida con él, cuando ella me encontró de nuevo, él por fin reconoció los sentimientos que guardaba por ella, pero para mi suerte fue demasiado tarde para él. Ella me eligió a mí y él desapareció de nuestras vidas desde ese día.

 

Estábamos sentados todos juntos en la mesa presidencial, mis padres también nos acompañaban, felices de que al fin hubiese encontrado a alguien que me hiciese tan feliz y que alejase todos esos pensamientos pesimistas de mí, la persona más importante para mí. Kyoko Mogami, que a partir de ahora legalmente seria Kyoko Hizuri. Nombre por el cual únicamente seria llamada en la intimidad de nuestra casa, ya que ella había conseguido hacerse un nombre reconocido a nivel mundial como actriz y modelo profesional al igual que yo, el cual yo jamás la pediría que abandonase.                       

 

Creo que fue la primera vez que comí tanta cantidad de comida sin protestar ni una sola vez, aunque ella aun me seguía vigilando discretamente para que comiese apropiadamente. Estaba feliz, completamente feliz y me hubiese gustado gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo lo supiese, pero me di cuenta de que solo me importaba de verdad que una única persona conociese lo feliz que era junto ella.

 

La gente nos rodeó en la pista de baile y sonó por los altavoces del salón esa canción que hacía que estuviese donde estuviese o hiciese lo que hiciese,  al escucharla pensase en la hermosa mujer que me miraba con esos precisos ojos dorados que me hechizaron desde que los vi por primera vez, los cuales reflejaban el amor más puro y sincero que una persona es capaz de sentir por otra y guardar en su corazón, el mismo que reflejaban los míos, dirigidos solo hacia ella, solo ella desde siempre y para siempre.

 

Llego hasta mí y la estreche fuertemente entre mis brazos mientras nos movíamos al son de la música. No quería soltarla jamás, este era su lugar, junto a mí.

 

 

 

Ahora, este sábado, al fin hemos desembalado la última caja que quedaba de nuestra mudanza a la nueva casa que compramos para empezar aquí nuestra nueva vida juntos, una solo nuestra, en la cual seremos siempre felices.

   

            


	7. Domingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuon solo necesitara 7 días para darse cuenta de que el destino no es tan cruel como él pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios.

 Cuando despierto me fijo en el reloj de la mesilla. 12: 10.

 

 _"Genial, ya es mi cumpleaños."_ pienso ironicamente.

Me giro en la cama y al pasar mi brazo por le lugar en el cual debería de estar mi esposa, el mismo que lleva ocupando desde hace casi tres años, lo encuentro vació y frio.

 

_“¿Dónde estará?”_

 

Me levanto de la cama aun con sueño, pero sé que voy a ser incapaz de volver a dormirme sin ella a mi lado, o al menos, no sin saber dónde está. Me recorro la casa entera buscándola.

Primero paso por la cocina, por si ha decidido hacerme una comida especial por mi cumpleaños, pero no está ahí, además acabo de recordar que este año mis padres se han ocupado de organizar toda mi fiesta en su casa.

Paso por el despacho que compartimos, por si se ha quedado hasta tarde terminando algún trabajo pendiente, pero tampoco la encuentro. Esto ya se está volviendo un poco raro.

Al fondo del pasillo veo la puerta abierta de la habitación de Ren, mi perfecto y enérgico hijo de dos años, que al igual que su madre parece haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro, aunque todas sus cosas siguen tiradas por la habitación.

Esto ya se está pasando de raro.

 

Corro hacia el salón buscando mi móvil, y por fin los veo, a ambos. Un gran peso cae desde mi corazón hasta desaparecer, liberándolo de la carga que este transportaba desde que me desperté hace apenas unos minutos.

Kyoko y Ren están tumbados en el sofá grande que hay en el salón, con Kyoko en la parte de fuera del sofá para que el niño no se caiga si se mueve mientras duerme. Están tumbados en el medio del sofá, dejando sitio por ambos lados y yo decido sentarme en el lugar que esta más cerca de sus cabezas, desde donde les puedo observar tranquilamente.

Veo sus rostros relajados y dormidos, en parte tan parecidos entre ellos, sobre todo cuando se ríen. En esos momentos es cuando recuerdo lo afortunado que soy de tenerles a ambos en mi vida.

 

Desde la mesa baja frente al sofá un papel de color chillón llama mi atención, la tapa de la caja que envuelve el papel está abierta y dejada a un lado, así que miro dentro. Hay una fotografía de la época en la que conocí a Kyoko, de la guardería a la que solo asistí durante una semana, pero que cambio mi vida para siempre.

Esa fotografía la hizo mi padre mi último día de clase, una especie de conmemoración a ese día, y la cual había olvidado durante todos estos años y que mi inteligente esposa debió pedir a mis padres para colocarla en el marco perfecto y dármela como regalo el día de hoy.

Dentro de la caja también hay un trozo de papel escrito de su puño y letra.

 

__

_ Para la persona que más feliz ha logrado hacerme, en el pasado, en el presente y espero que en el futuro. _

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Corn _

Ese apodo que ella me dio por error sigue siendo nuestro pequeño secreto, uno muy importante para mí y que significa muchas cosas, y ella lo sabe bien.

 

Cierro la caja y la vuelvo a dejar sobre la mesa. Miro de nuevo hacia mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo y veo como una de ellas se restriega perezosamente los ojos mientras comienza a abrirlos, esos ojos tan parecidos a aquellos que me enamoraron desde la primera mirada de reojo.

Ren se ha despertado y, antes de que también despierte a su madre, lo cojo y lo pongo sobre mi regazo, apoyando su espalda y su cabeza sobre mi brazo izquierdo.

 

\- Shhh- le susurro a mi hijo mientras me mira fijamente – o despertaremos a mama.

\- Mama – dice él con su voz adormilada de niño pequeño, pero yo me llevo un dedo a los labios y él, al ver lo que yo hago, se tapa los suyos con ambas manitas. Le sonrió como un tonto como solo un padre sabe hacer, sobre todo, ante las monerías que sus hijos hacen.

\- Ren ¿Quieres oír un cuento? - él asiente rápidamente con la cabeza y se recuesta contra mi brazo. Le encantan los cuentos también, en eso es igual que su madre.

\- Yo también quiero escucharlo – dice la voz de mi otra persona favorita, mientras acomoda su cabeza sobre mis piernas, acurrucándose en el sofá a la espera de que yo comience la historia. Acaricio su cabeza y le doy un beso a mi hijo en el pelo antes de, como han hecho ellos también, cerrar los ojos y comenzar el cuento.

 

\- Érase una vez, en un país muy lejano, había un joven príncipe que estaba muy triste. Él no era apreciado por la gente por quien era en realidad, sino por el poder y las influencias de sus padres...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que continuéis leyendo me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas.  
> Primero: aunque ellos son pequeños sus personalidades son como las que aparecen en el manga y el anime, de sus personajes ya adultos.  
> Y segundo : Takarada- sensei no tiene mas de 25 años.  
> 
> Creo que por ahora eso es todo, feliz lectura. ^_^ 


End file.
